


Painting with your bruises

by SnowWhitePrincess



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Angst, Art, Fluff, Gay, High School, M/M, Painting, Romantic Friendship, alternative universe, painter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhitePrincess/pseuds/SnowWhitePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que lo vio pudo notar unos ligeros moretones en sus brazos y cuello. Al llegar a su casa se suponía que tenía que hacer un montón de trabajo, teniendo pendiente terminar varios bocetos y un cuadro; pero en vez de hacer todo lo que se suponía debía hacer, pintó unos delgados brazos llenos de hematomas de diferentes colores y tamaños, el dueño de los brazos a pesar de todo estaba sonriendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time from many more

Amaba sentarse en esa banca y simplemente dibujar. Lo hacía casi todos los días, siempre que salía de la escuela iba al pequeño parque situado a unas cuantas calles de ahí a sentarse en el pasto o en una banca de madera de las que se encontraban en los alrededores.

Dibujaba al pequeño oso amarillo de sus caricaturas favoritas comiéndose un gran bote de miel haciendo que su cara se llenase de esa sustancia extremadamente dulce y empalagosa.

Veía el pequeño jardín de niños que se alzaba frente a él.

Observaba a todos los pequeños correr de un lado a otro, algunos seguían dentro de las instalaciones del lugar y otros corrían para ir con sus padres que fueron a recogerlos ése día.

De repente y sin quererlo empezó a recordar todas sus memorias de cuando él tenía ésa edad. Recordaba que para nada le gustaba estar en ésa institución a la que sus padres obligaban a ir todos los días, ellos decían que no podía desperdiciar un valioso día de su vida.

Vaya sorpresa se llevaron sus padres al enterarse de que su pequeño retoño de ocho años no se inclinaba hacia alguna profesión adecuada a las que ellos querían, como un abogado o empresario. Lo que Siwon de verdad quería era ser un artista.

Adoraba ver todas esas pinturas, colgadas en las paredes del museo de Seúl al que sus abuelos siempre lo habían llevado desde que podía recordar.

Él quería ser como los grandes artistas de los que le contaban en clases de historia universal, no un aburrido empresario al igual que su papá.

Porque podría estar todo el día dibujando, cualquier cosa que se pasara por su pequeña mente, y no se cansaría nunca, porque disfrutaba de pasear su lápiz sobre el papel en blanco, y gustaba de los resultados.

 

Vislumbró a unos cuantos metros suyos un pequeño niño tirado en el piso, recogiendo todas las cosas que se habían caído de su mochila, ahora rota.

Fue a brindarle un poco de su ayuda, pues eran demasiadas para apenas estar en el jardín de niños, además, el niño parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y por supuesto que a Siwon no le gustaba para nada ver a las demás personas llorar, si él podía impedir ésa acción y hacer que sonrieran tan siquiera un poquito lo haría.

—Hey, no llores. No tienes porque llorar. —Dijo con un tono de voz suave y lenta para no espantar al pequeño niño, que ya parecía demasiado asustado y preocupado. Le ayudó a levantar todas sus cosas.

Al principio no decía ni una palabra, pues estaba anonado por lo amable que había sido ése niño, que no conocía, con él. Nunca nadie se comportaba de esa manera cuando le hablaban.

—Gracias. —Bajó la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un adorable color rosa.

—No importa... —El pelinegro también se quedó sin habla por algunos breves segundos hasta que reaccionó.—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kyuhyun.

—¡¿Enserio?! ¡Wow! —Exclamó con demasiado entusiasmo.—Es un nombre demasiado bonito como para ser escuchado por cualquiera en el mundo.

Dejó las cosas de Kyuhyun en el pasto dejándose caer el él también, haciéndole una pequeña seña con la mano para que el castaño también lo hiciera.

Estando muy cerca de él comenzó a repasar todas sus facciones y movimientos. Tenía la piel muy blanca, sus labios eran de un color rosa pálido y algo gruesos.

—Y tu te llamas Si Won

—¿Que...? —Miró hacia el castaño, estando muy confundido.

Señaló a su cuaderno de dibujo que había dejado tirado sobre el pasto para recoger todas las cosas de Kyuhyun, ahí decía su nombre completo con la caligrafía de su abuela.

—Choi Si Won. También tienes un lindo nombre. —Dijo a la vez que volteaba su rostro a cualquier otro lugar y sus mejillas se volvían de un color más intenso.

—Mejor Siwon. Suena mejor, ¿no lo crees?

—Pues... —Hizo gesto de no estar del todo de acuerdo con el pelinegro, pero al final terminó riendo por la cara de desilusión que había pintado en su rostro Siwon.

Y lo había logrado una vez más; había hecho sonreír a una persona, haciendo que sintiera una sensación gratificante creciendo en su pecho.

Mirando directamente hacia los ojos color café oscuro de Kyuhyun, ya no había lágrimas, ya no había preocupación ni reinaba la tristeza. Ahora sólo se veía muy lindo con su uniforme escolar, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello todo despeinado que constantemente echaba a un lado con sus pequeños dedos.

Pasaba las hojas de su cuaderno con total libertad, como si fuera suyo, pero no le molestaba en absoluto; se veía adorable mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por sobre los trazos.

Abrió desmensuradamente los ojos quedándose boquiabierto por algunos segundos, después preguntó—¿Tú lo hiciste? —Mientras señalaba el dibujo que minutos atrás había terminado mientras estaba sentado bajo el pequeño árbol.

—Sí, ¿no crees que lo hice yo? —Preguntó con un tono falso de voz herida, e hizo cara de cachorro triste.

—No es eso. —Dijo mientras soltaba una leve risita por lo bajo, aún así Siwon lo había escuchado.—Es que... Quería saber si tú....

—¿Que si te lo doy...? —Completó el mayor de ambos. Kyuhyun asintió bajando la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.—Claro.

Con mucho cuidado y tratando de no romperla, Siwon sacó finalmente la hoja para dársela a Kyuhyun.

El niño castaño sonrió mientras miraba directamente hacia su nuevo dibujo, que ya estaba pensando dónde colgar para poder verlo todos los días.

 

Después de haber estado con Kyuhyun un largo rato mientras su mamá llegaba por él, habían descubierto cosas nuevas el uno del otro. Como que la caricatura del pequeño oso amarillo que comía miel también era la favorita del más pequeño, o que Siwon amaba dibujar y siempre dibujaba al pequeño oso.

 

El pequeño Kyu -como le había puesto Siwon- no le había dicho lo más importante de él en ése momento de su vida. Tal vez porque dentro de él quería seguir viéndolo y hacerse amigos y jugar y platicar por horas y horas. No era posible, por supuesto que no. Pero eso no le quitaba las esperanzas.

Faltaban aproximadamente dieciocho horas para tomar el avión que lo llevaría a Londres.

Un auto color negro estacionó a un lado de la acera.

—Ya me tengo que ir... —Mencionó Kyuhyun con un deje de tristeza en su tono de voz, y con desilusión pintada en sus ojos con acrílicos.

Asintió mientras levantaba todas las cosas de Kyu nuevamente del suelo y las llevaba hasta la puerta trasera que el castaño había abierto. 

Movió enérgicamente su manita hacia el pelinegro en una señal de adiós y él hizo lo mismo.

Y así sin más, lo dejó ir, pensando que lo volvería a ver dentro de muy poco tiempo.


	2. Now you have to do what you have to do

Veía las hojas de los árboles desprenderse de las ramas para caer al suelo lentamente y sin ninguna prisa. 

El otoño apenas empezaba y las hojas ya tenían ese color naranja tan característico de esa estación del año, algunas siendo de un color más intenso que otras o más apagado. 

Siwon veía hacia la escena que tenía delante de él para posteriormente regresar su mirada al lienzo que hacía unos minutos había dejado de estar en blanco, llenándose en la mayor parte de naranja y verde. Fruncía las cejas concentrándose lo más posible, juntaba los labios con demasiada fuerza haciendo que el cigarrillo que llevaba entre los labios se levantara un poco. 

Al final se había decidido por la carrera de bellas artes, logrando entrar en la universidad de Hongik. Esto por supuesto no les había agradado a sus padres, por esa razón tuvo que mudarse a un pequeño apartamento cerca de Hongik, que era algo pequeño pero no importaba, y tuvo que empezar a trabajar también, lo cual tampoco le molestaba pues solamente consistía en dejarse tomar fotos para varias campañas publicitarias. 

Y es que al principio ni siquiera lo consideraba como una buena idea, Donghae y Eunhyuk le habían insistido tanto que al final se rindió. Yendo hasta el gran edificio de esa enorme empresa que era YATP junto a Donghae los contrataron a ambos en tan sólo unos minutos de entrevista, los dos muchachos eran muy apuestos y era lo único necesario para ser contratado, eso y no tener nada más que hacer por las tardes de entre semana. 

Sus dos amigos también estudiaban en Hongik, sólo que Donghae cursaba Danza y Eunhyuk Teatro. 

—¡¡Siwon!! —Escuchó la voz de Eunhyuk a lo lejos. 

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, ya era hora de entrar a clases y apenas estaba por terminar el cuadro. Guardó todas las pinturas y pinceles en el estuche que usaba siempre, llevando en cuadro en las manos para que no se estropeara. 

—Te traje un capuchino —Mencionó Donghae quitándole el lienzo de las manos para darle el vaso grande lleno de la bebida favorita de Siwon. 

Los tres muchachos emprendieron viaje hasta el gran edificio gris que era la universidad, la cual no quedaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban. 

—¡Te quedó excelente! —Dijo Eunhyuk mirando el lienzo lleno de color que sostenía Donghae.—Seguramente serás el mejor de la clase. 

—Eso espero. —Contestó seriamente. En realidad quería serlo. Ser el mejor en lo que hacía, porque realmente le gustaba. 

Cuando por fin llegaron tuvieron que separarse. Siwon se dirigió hasta el quinto y último piso, mientras Eunhyuk bajaba hasta el que parecía un sótano pues estaba un piso abajo de la planta baja, y Donghae iba al segundo piso. 

 

__________ 

 

  
—¡¡No, no, no!! ¡Esto no es nada! —Gritó el profesor Seung mientras los veinte alumnos en el salón agachaban sus cabezas con algo de miedo y totalmente avergonzados.—¡Hasta un niño de cuatro años haría mejores pinturas que ustedes, montón de holgazanes! 

En la clase del día anterior había pedido a todos un cuadro de su estación del año favorita y la que más los inspirara, y aparentemente a todos les inspiraba el otoño, la estación en la que estaban. 

—Y tú —Habló refiriéndose a Siwon señalándolo con un dedo amenazante.—Esperaba más de ti, joven Choi Si Won. ¡¿Es enserio?! —Ahora señalaba a su cuadro apenas terminado hacía varios minutos.—¡¿Otoño?! ¡Yo les daré su otoño! Pero es que ¿no pueden tener algo de creatividad, jóvenes? Porque déjenme decirles que de eso y solamente eso trata el arte: creatividad, imaginación, originalidad... —Recalcó las tres últimas palabras subiendo su tono de voz unas décimas.—Mediante el arte expresas ideas, tus ideas, no las de tu compañera o compañero, las tuyas. Mañana me traerán el concepto de creatividad, imaginación, originalidad y arte además de un nuevo cuadro hecho con todos los conceptos antes mencionados. 

Su amiga Lee Chae Rin levantó la mano para preguntar al profesor.—¿De qué tema va a ser el cuadro? 

Se lo pensó por un minuto entero, mientras miraba por la ventana y toda la clase se quedaba en silencio, expectante a lo que diría Seung a continuación. 

—Seguirá siendo de las estaciones... —Empezó, volviendo la mirada a los alumnos frente a sus caballetes.—Pero, no quiero que sea un cuadro donde estén hojitas echadas a perder cayéndose, o nieve cayendo del cielo como por arte de magia. Quiero que relacionen algo, cualquier persona, animal o cosa, con ésa estación, ¿quedó claro? Y, quiero que sea algo inesperado. 

Al principio nadie decía nada, pues ningún alumno tenía alguna idea de qué hacer, igualmente asintieron todos al mismo tiempo. 

 

  
__________ 

 

  
—¿Ya sabes l que harás? —Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amiga muy cerca de su oído. 

—Ni idea. —Dijo al fin enfrentándola.—Creo que perderé los puntos. 

Ya habían salido después de varias horas de clase. Siwon se había pasado pensando en qué es lo que haría para la nueva pintura que tendría que hacer para en día siguiente; estaba seguro de que no dormiría bien sólo para terminarlo. 

—¡Pero yo no puedo perderlos! —Gritó de una manera muy aguda. 

—Tranquilízate. —Lo dijo en un tono suave y lento para no alterarla más de lo que ya estaba.—¿Quieres un poco de ayuda? —Ofreció. Siempre pensando en los demás por delante de él. 

—¿Es enserio? —Cuestionó sorprendida.—Pues claro. ¿Quieres ir a coex? Para hacer todo ahí y de paso comer algo. 

—Claro. 

 

Fueron hasta el estacionamiento del lugar, era muy espaciado. Él no tenía un auto, porque ni siquiera tenía el dinero para permitírselo, pero Chae Rin sí que tenía uno, y era de los más lujosos pues sus padres se lo habían obsequiado por su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Los padres de ella si la apoyaban en su carrera de bellas artes. 

Eso de alguna manera hacía que sintiera un nudo difícil de quitar justo en medio de la garganta prohibiéndole hablar, y si lo hacía corría el riesgo de desbordarse en lágrimas haciendo que se preguntara una y otra vez ¿por qué sus padres eran así? No lo entendía, o tal vez sí pero simplemente no quería aceptarlo. 

Tenía envidia de su amiga; porque su vida era perfecta, porque ella era perfecta. Era la hija perfecta, la alumna perfecta, la novia perfecta, la artista perfecta... Todo lo contrario a Siwon. Incluso también trabajaba de modelo en YATP junto a él y Donghae. 

Incluso algunas veces se sentía inútil. 

Pero siempre que se sentía de esa manera dibujaba, o pintaba, desde con acuarelas, acrílico, pintura al óleo o carboncillo que eran algo difíciles de manejar hasta con simples lápices o colores. Y lo que más amaba dibujar en esos momentos era al pequeño niño que había visto por primera y única vez a sus cortos ocho años; aún recordaba sus rasgos perfectamente, los tenía muy presentes en su memoria, como si hubiera usado una técnica de gravado para jamás olvidarlo. 

Llegando a coex estacionaron y bajaron rápidamente del auto para llegar a donde se encontraban todos los restaurantes. 

Chae Rin pidió un Nok Cha mientras que siwon pidió un capuchino. 

No sabía el por qué, pero podría pasarse el día bebiendo Capuchino y él estaría más que feliz; aunque tal vez debería dejarlo porque no era nada benéfico para su salud, siempre se quedaba despierto hasta altas horas de la noche cuando llegaba a tomar cinco o seis de ésos. Daba igual, de cualquier manera no dormiría esa noche por estar terminando el cuadro, que debería estar haciendo en esos precisos momentos en lugar de estar en coex con Chae Rin. 

—¿Y si mejor lo hago con rotuladores? —Preguntó su amiga rubia sacándolo una vez más de sus tristes recuerdos. 

—¿Crees que Seung te lo acepte? —Preguntó esquivando toda cuestión. 

Ya habían terminado de investigar y copiar a sus cuadernos los cuatro conceptos, ahora lo único que les faltaba era el cuadro. 

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¡Nadie en el mundo lo entiende! —Gritó haciendo que las pocas personas cerca voltearan a verlos. 

—Shhh... —Pidió silencio y calma.—Llamarás la atención de las personas y creerán que hay algo mal con nosotros. 

—¡Pues que crean lo que quieran! —Con ésto logró que todas las personas dejaran de mirarlos para regresar su atención a sus propios asuntos e inquietudes.—Lo vez, —Señaló a su alrededor con una voz más baja y calmada, como si hace segundos no hubiera estado gritando.—así es como se trata a la gente. 

 

__________ 

 

Cuando por fin llegó a su departamento, después de haberse pasado la tarde con Chae Rin, empezó a trabajar. 

Sacó las pinturas de su estuche, los pinceles, la paleta para colocar los colores de pintura que utilizaría y un lienzo con tela pulcramente blanca que dejaría de estarlo en poco tiempo. 

Colocó todo en el caballete que estaba enfrentado a su gran ventanal, ahí siempre encontraba la inspiración para seguir haciéndolo. Cuando estaba al borde de dejar todo, rendirse y admitir que sus padres tenían razón, abría la ventana y se sentaba ahí por horas y horas dedicándose a él mismo palabras de aliento para seguir y conseguir lo que él quería. 

Terminó el cuadro cerca de la una me la mañana, pero se quedó despierto hasta las tres. 

Al final había tenido toda la razón, no podía dormir cuando tomaba mucha cafeína. 

En la mañana cuando entrara a clases tendría unas ojeras más negras que su suerte que cubriría con unas gafas de sol que tenía guardadas y que casi nunca utilizaba, salvo cuando no dormía nada en las noches, ésa era una de esas noches. 

Por un lado gustaba de omitir la hora de dormir pero por el otro lado odiaba quedarse dormido en clases y perderse de todo, literalmente; como la vez que el profesor de historia había dado las respuestas del examen mientras él dormía plácidamente sobre su pupitre, o la vez que dos de sus compañeros se pelearon en el salón por una joven muchacha. 

Una de las cuatro paredes de su pequeña habitación estaba totalmente llena de dibujos todos de Kyuhyun, el niño que vio una sola vez y que jamás volvió. No sabía por qué pero sentía algo por ese niño, durante su vida jamás había tenido una pareja pues nadie llegaba a hacer que se enamorara por completo, y sentía que ése niño pudo haber sido para él un amor inolvidable y quizás eterno, sentía que si tal vez, sólo tal vez, si se hubieran conocido mejor hubieran podido llegar a algo más que una bonita amistad. Ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer. 

Se imaginaba cómo estaría Kyuhyun ahora; tal vez estuviera aún más hermoso que cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, tal vez tuviera músculos, tal vez ahora usaba lentes. Quizás ya estuviera muerto, tuvo un trágico accidente o dentro de él estuvo una enfermedad mortal; evitaba ese tipo de ideas a toda costa. En esos momentos él estaría apenas en la preparatoria, tenía toda una vida por delante, lo cual le llevaba a pensar ¿qué estudiaría Kyuhyun? Se veía que era un niño demasiado inteligente, tal vez medicina, tal vez le gustaba el baile como a Donghae o el teatro como a Eunhyuk, o tal vez amaba el arte como él. Nunca se sabía. 

Y si volvía a encontrarlo ¿lo reconocería? ¿Siwon se daría cuenta de que era Kyuhyun o sería al revés?


	3. Your words disappear on White

—¡¡Siwon!! 

Despertó de un sueño en donde había visto a Chae Rin gritándole, luego cayó en la cuenta de que estaba dormido en el salón y que efectivamente su amiga le había gritado en el oído para despertarlo. 

—¿Y ahora por qué gritas tanto? —Cuestionó con la voz muy baja. Era como si ella se sintiera enferma, estaba demasiado seria como casi nunca pasaba. 

—Si dos de tus amigos fueran pareja y uno engañara al otro pero sólo tú sabes ¿le dirías la verdad? 

—¿Quién engañó a quién? 

—¡No te lo diré! —Gritó mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro.—Pero mira, llamaremos a uno de ellos Donghae y al otro Eunhyuk ellos son la pareja, la tercera persona la llamaremos Heechul que es quien se mete entre los dos, y la cuarta persona la llamaremos Chae Rin que es la hermosa y mejor amiga de la pareja. Entonces ésta es la situación: Donghae está engañando a Eunhyuk con Heechul, Eunhyuk aún no está enterado pero Chae Rin apenas se acaba de enterar. ¿Tú qué harías? 

—¿Donghae está engañando a Eunhyuk? 

—¡¡Sí, idiota!! Y Donghae me pidió que no se lo dijera a Eunhyuk porque iba a herirlo... —Cubrió su cara con ambas manos; estaba cansada de estar en ese tipo de situaciones todo el tiempo. 

—Espera, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? 

La tomó de los hombros para transmitirle algo de tranquilidad. Estaba algo histérica. 

—Fui al salón de baile donde Donghae siempre ensaya para devolverle su celular porque me lo había prestado en la mañana, pero cuando llegué estaban los dos... —Su voz se iba apagando cada vez que decía algo más—¡¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?! —Tomó a Siwon por los hombros moviéndolo de un lado a otro para despertarlo completamente y pudiera pensar con claridad. 

Miró directamente hacia los ojos de su amiga, tenía las lágrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos algo azulados y él no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por no poder hacer nada al respecto. 

—Hablaré con él. 

Chae Rin lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Siwon para después decir en un tono de voz muy baja.—Gracias. 

—Iré al terminar la clase. 

 

 

 

Había llegado el momento que no quería que llegara. Tenía que ir con Donghae a pedirle alguna explicación. 

Chae Rin y él creían que ellos jamás iban a separarse; se veían felices cuando estaban juntos, además de haber pasado por muchas cosas malas en el pasado que intervenían entre ambos al final las resolvieron juntos. 

Sentía que necesitaba mucha cafeína en esos momentos. 

Ya en el salón de baile buscó entre los alumnos a su amigo. No estaban haciendo otra cosa más que platicar y no estaba su maestro ahí. 

Al encontrarlo fue hasta él, estaba hablando con varios de sus compañeros de clase mientras estaban tirados en el piso descansando. 

—Tenemos que hablar, muy seriamente. —Dijo en voz baja muy cerca de su oído para que sólo los dos muchachos escucharan. 

—¿Qué tan seriamente? —Preguntó en un tono burlón mientras se levantaba de su lugar. 

—Lo suficientemente serio como para pedirte una explicación. 

Salieron del salón cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. 

—Ya sabes que yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie... —Rió levemente mientras agachaba la cabeza. Se estaba burlando. 

—Ya lo sé. Pero cuando engañas a uno de mis mejores amigos... necesito una explicación... 

Paró en seco regresando su vista a Siwon quien lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, evidentemente molesto. 

Se quedó sin palabras por un momento hasta que al fin reaccionó. 

—Vamos a la terraza... 

 

  
Todo el camino hasta ahí lo pasaron en silencio. 

Esperaban hasta llegar porque absolutamente nadie debería escucharlo y menos si era algún amigo o compañero de Eunhyuk. 

Se sentaron en el borde del edificio importándoles poco su seguridad. Observando los autos brillantes bajo la luz del sol pasando de un lado hacia otro. 

Después de un par de segundos en completo silencio decidió empezar el. 

—¿Y bien? 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

Siwon sabía lo que su amigo intentaba, era obvio que no quería hablar sobre ello. 

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Cambió su tono de voz por uno aún más serio. 

—Es que... No tengo idea ni por dónde comenzar. —Soltó un suspiro profundo. 

—Tal vez por el principio. 

—Por supuesto, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido... —Lo dijo en un tono desdeñoso y sarcástico.—Desde hace un tiempo él y yo no hemos hablado mucho, todo es como una rutina tan tediosa... y hay veces en las que me asusta. Desde que hablo con Heechul me olvido completamente de Eunhyuk y cuando puedo mantener una conversación agradable con Eunhyuk olvido a Heechul. 

—¿Todavía le quieres? 

—Sí. Claro que sí. Pero no como antes; los primeros meses de relación me la pasaba diciendo que lo amaba, se lo decía a él y a todos los que estaban a mi alrededor, y hablaba de él con todas las personas con las que me cruzaba. —Sonrió débilmente ante sus pensamientos. Esos recuerdos siempre le animaban a seguir amando a Eunhyuk.—Pero ahora es diferente. 

Miraba a sus pies totalmente avergonzado no queriendo enfrentar a Siwon. 

Y es que ¿qué haría sin Eunhyuk? Él tenía la parte cuerda de la relación. ¿Qué no haría con él? Ya habían hecho muchísimas cosas juntos y aún faltaban más. 

—Donghae, sabes que esas haciendo algo mal, —Por supuesto que lo sabía—entonces ¿por qué no te detienes de una vez? —¿Porqué? Simplemente no quería.—Tienes que dejar de hacerlo antes de que alguien salga mal de todo esto. 

—Pero- 

—Pero nada. ¿Heechul sabe que tienes novio? 

—No seas idiota, Siwon, todos aquí lo saben. 

—No pienses en tener una relación con él; si es capaz de meterse con alguien que tiene novio no me imagino lo que te hará a ti. 

—¡Ya lo sé! —Dijo levantando una décima su voz, sintiéndose molesto.—Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué repetírmelo. 

—Y tampoco metas a Chae Rin en tus problemas. 

—De acuerdo... 

Los dos estaban pasando por mucho estrés con todo eso. 

—Mejor vamos por un café antes de que me den más ganas de golpearte. 

 

 

 

 

—¡No me estas escuchando! 

Gritó mientras daba un leve golpe en la mejilla derecha de Siwon. Desde hacía un par de minutos su amigo se había quedado mirando hacia un punto en específico ignorándolo a él, dejando que siguiera hablando solo. 

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza varias veces; estar mirando hacia un sólo lugar le daba dolor de cabeza. 

—Me voy. No puedo estar con alguien que no me presta tan siquiera algo de su atención. 

Se levantó de su lugar en la mesa dramáticamente haciendo un falso gesto de indignado. 

—No seas exagerado. —Mirando su taza grande de café ya vacía deseó tener otra vez el vaso lleno.—Iré por más café, ¿no quieres algo? 

—Siwon, has tomado cuatro vasos grandes ya. 

—Ajá, ¿y? —Le restó importancia al asunto de su quinta taza ese día. 

—Cómo que "¿y?" Carajo. No es muy sano que ingieras tanto. 

Ignoró la preocupación de Donghae y fue a pedir otra. 

Le importaba poco si tanto café dañaba su salud. Cuando lo tomaba se sentía tranquilo y pleno, como si no necesitara otra cosa en la vida; además cuando tomaba demasiado sentía que pintaba mil veces mejor que los días en los que solamente tomaba una o dos tazas.


	4. I got a boy on my chin

—Oye, ¿quisieras dejar de ver a ese niño? Es que te juro que pareces un maldito acosador.

Miró a su amigo sentándose frente a él.

Por un momento había olvidado que el tiempo fuera de su mente seguía corriendo, y más rápido de lo que a él le gustaría.

—No soy un acosador.

—Pues lo pareces.

—¡Que no!

—¡Claro que sí! Y ya cierra la maldita boca, estoy tan feliz, así que no lo arruines.

Esa mañana Donghae pintaba una sonrisa que por más que intentara no podía ocultarla. Él odiaba cuando no podía disimular esas tontas sonrisas de niña de secundaria enamorada. Era la misma sonrisa con la que antes veía a Eunhyuk

—¿Y ahora por qué tan feliz?

—Que te importa. —Contestó de mala manera mientras se dirigía a la barra a pedir un café.

—¿Qué alguien ya no puede preguntar nada?

Preguntó al aire algo molesto por la actitud grosera de su amigo.

Sin poder controlarse dirigió sus ojos al chico sentado al otro lado de la cafetería. Miraba por la ventana dando pequeñísimos tragos de vez en cuando a su vaso con frapuccino.

Era lindo.

—¡Te dije que dejaras de acosar a ese pobre niño! 

Gritó Donghae al regresar con un vaso de café helado en su mano haciendo que todas las personas voltearan a verlo, incluso el chico de la ventana. Bajó la cabeza sintiéndose incómodo de repente.

—Mejor dime de una vez que te tiene así de feliz.

—Pues... Adivina.

—No soy adivino, pedazo de idiota.

—Que grosero. —Bajó la cabeza por unos momentos y después volvió a mirarlo, aún más feliz que antes.—Tú y yo visitaremos el mejor lugar del mundo.

—¿Qué? —Dejó su café a un lado confundido con las palabras de su amigo.—Espera. ¿Cómo está eso?

—Pues así como lo escuchas. 

Donghae se erguía orgulloso de sus palabras. Y él ni siquiera se enteraba de lo que se refería.

—¿Recuerdas que una vez dijiste que sería excelente si fuésemos a New York? —Asintió recordando la escena de varios meses atrás.—Iremos.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Había dicho a Donghae que quería ir principalmente para pintar todos esos hermosos escenarios que siempre veía en fotografías. 

—¿Qué... Pero...? ¿Cómo? —Siwon abrió y cerró varias veces la boca sin poder preguntar nada coherente.

—¿Cómo que cómo? En un avión.

Cubrió su cara con ambas manos mientras Donghae reía como desquiciado. A veces se le pasaba por la cabeza que su amigo no tenía cerebro.

—Te pasas de idiota, enserio. De todos modos ¿con qué dinero?

—No te preocupes por eso; yo me encargaré de todo.

—¿Te vas a prostituir en una esquina?

Preguntó de la manera más seria que pudo. Ni él tenía una idea de dónde sacaría el dinero su amigo.

—Sí, ten. Ya voy a hacer yo ese tipo de cosas. —Dijo sarcásticamente recalcando exageradamente el "yo".—Ya te lo dije, tú no te preocupes por nada, hyung, déjamelo todo a mí.

Aunque él sonara tan confiado Siwon aún no estaba muy seguro.

—¡Ya llegué! —Gritó Chae Rin mientras se sentaba dejando todas sus bolsas llenas de ropa que acababa de comprar en la mesa. 

Apretó fuertemente una de las mejillas de ambos chicos.—¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso! —Gritó Donghae dándole un golpe fuerte en la mano; no le dio importancia, así se llevaban siempre.

—Awwww... Es que tienen las mejillas muy suaves ¡como de niña!

—¡No soy una niña!

—No lo eres, dije "como una niña" eso no significa que seas una niña —Lo tranquilizó poniendo una mano en su hombro.—, las niñas sí están bonitas.

Siwon y Chae Rin rieron a la vez que Donghae les sacaba el dedo de en medio.

—Vámonos, no quieren llegar tarde. Y ayúdenme a cargar todas esas bolsas, por favor.

—¿A dónde se supone que llegaremos tarde?

—A la prueba de traje. 

—¿Cuál prueba de traje?

—A la que se supone que iríamos hoy, para la boda de mi hermana.

Ambos chicos intentaron hacer memoria sobre lo que hablaba Chae Rin pero ninguno de los dos tuvo mucho éxito en eso. Alzaron sus hombros en señal de que no sabían de lo que hablaba la rubia.

—¡Ustedes par de idiotas! —Gritó realmente enfadada. —¡Les pregunté tres veces! ¡Ni siquiera eso pueden hacer bien! —Después comenzó a pasarse las manos por su largo cabello y hablando por lo bajo sumamente estresada.—Vámonos, ya.

Al pasar a un lado del muchacho castaño que Siwon acosaba, aunque jamás lo iba a admitir en voz alta ni a él mismo, Donghae gritó —¡Oye, ese es el chico que te gusta! —Y lo apuntó descaradamente, el chico simplemente los vio como se ve a un loco. Y Siwon, pues el estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

 

 

A veces tenía miedo de Chae Rin. 

Y es que por fuera y sin conocerla realmente podría pasar como una muchacha tranquila y respetuosa, y lo era, pero cuando la conocías y agarraba una confianza muy grande llegaba a ser muy agresiva. Algo que había aprendido cuando ella había tomado confianza en él era que tenía la mano más pesada que la de un boxeador.

—¡¿Podría simplemente traer la talla que pedí? Eso es tan difícil para usted! No puedo creer el mal servicio que dan aquí. —Gritó aventando dos trajes negros de vuelta a las manos de la encargada.

—Señorita, ya no tenemos esas tallas, están ya agotadas. —Respondió la encargada con una paciencia respetable a más no poder.

—Búsquelas. Pídalas. ¡No lo sé, haga lo que se le dé la gana! Pero quiero esos trajes en las tallas exactas que pedí ¡ahora!

Y cuando la poca paciencia que tenía la rubia se esfumaba podía hasta decirte de que te ibas a morir.

Daba miedo.

Se miraron entre sí asustados. Ya no tenía a alguien con quien descargar todo su enojo, ahora iría por ellos.

—No puedo creer que tanta gente floja no quiera hacer bien su trabajo, digo para eso les pagan ¿no?...

Soltaba las palabras al aire sin ser dirigidas a nadie en el lugar.

A través de la ventana se podía ver claramente como pequeñas gotas de agua caían, poco a poco iban siendo más.

—Y ustedes par de asnos que son y siempre serán. ¡Les dije claramente, pero no. Siempre quieren hacer todo mal! ¡Y para acabar engordaron! —Se calló por un momento con la respiración irregular.—Debieron al menos decirme que ahora estaban más gordos que el año pasado, y decirme las nuevas tallas. Ahora tendré que cambiar todo, y toda la culpa es suya. Yo quería que saliera todo perfecto y...

Era el momento en el que soltaba un largo discurso y ellos no tenían que hacer otra cosa más que escuchar hasta el final, sin tener cara de sueño y no estar distraídos, eso de verdad la molestaría.

—Tengo que llamar a hyukie para que venga a hacerse otra vez las medidas, de todos modos no creo que haya engordado como ustedes. —La pequeña llovizna creció. Se escuchaban los truenos haciendo eco en el enorme local de trajes para hombre, y se veían a lo lejos los relámpagos.—¡Maldito clima del carajo!

Entró al lugar una figura que los tres reconocían perfectamente. Solamente Siwon lo vió ahí, parado, con el cabello todo empapado y parte de su ropa también.

—Hyung. —Llamó a su amigo para informarle, ahora que Chae Rin estaba entretenida en su celular.—Mira hacia la entrada.

—¿Qué tiene?

—¡¡Todo!!

—Tranquilo, no se acercará ni nada.

—¿Porqué? —Estaba confundido. Había visto varias veces como cada vez que Heechul veía a Donghae se le aventaba encima y no lo dejaba tranquilo.

—Yo le dije que cuando estuviera con ustedes no me hablara.

Y otra vez estaba confundido. Y es que ¿cómo una persona podía aguantar algo así? Estar con alguien que te ocultaba de los demás no era agradable.

—Está bien... pero si Chae Rin lo ve...

—¡Lee Dong hae! —Se acercó furiosa hacia ambos.—Se puede saber qué está haciendo ese aquí.

—Te juro que yo no lo sé.

—¡Nunca sabes nada! Vámonos de aquí, ya.

—Pero está lloviendo...

—¡No me interesa!

Salieron sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.


	5. I won't act my age

Los dos chicos corrían enérgicamente por todo el cuarto de la rubia; Siwon llevaba cerca de media hora tratando de atrapar a su mejor amigo pelinegro y ninguno de los dos se había cansado ni un poquito, no era raro en ellos tener tanta energía para correr de esa manera.

Ella por su parte se quedaba viéndolos fijamente desde su cama queriendo lograr intimidarlos, y a ratos los asustaba cómo ella los miraba, como si quisiera ahorcarlos, sin embargo ambos pasaban de ella temiendo lo que les podría hacer si es que estuviera molesta por culpa suya. Siempre intentaban no molestarla tanto cuando no estaba de humor, si lograban enfadarla habría consecuencias que no querían llegar saber.

 

—¿Estás enojada? —Se detuvo un momento haciendo que Donghae se detuviera también chocando contra su espalda, por fin las palabras habían salido después de debatirse a sí mismo durante casi una hora si debía preguntarle a Chae Rin o no.

—¿Y porqué debería de estarlo? —Y por el tono molesto de su voz Siwon sabía al momento que obviamente sí lo estaba. La conocía perfectamente, incluso más que a él mismo.

—Por todo lo que pasó.

—Lo sé; algún día va a darme un infarto y todo va a ser por su culpa. —Se levantó de la cama para ir a abrir la ventana. Hacía casi una hora que había dejado de llover y para Chae Rin era un poco asfixiante estar con ese par de idiotas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Saltó de su lugar.—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de tus enfermedades! —Gritó Donghae yendo hacia donde ella se encontraba parada y sacudiéndola de los hombros.—Debe ser que ya estés envejeciendo a tan temprana edad, ya sabes, pronto te saldrán canas en esos cabellos rubios tan oxigenados.

Él podía controlarse de hacer malos comentarios o acciones, pero Donghae era un mundo aparte, no sabía cuando parar de hablar y dejar las cosas bien y tranquilas como se encontraban momentos antes de que abriera la boca.

Al terminar de hablar todo quedó en completo silencio, el pelinegro esperando ser golpeado—Estás muerto. 

—¡Chae Rin! —Justo antes de que llegara hasta él se detuvo.

—¡Mande, mamá! 

—¡Ven aquí, te estoy hablando! —Refunfuñando fue hasta la puerta de la habitación azotándola fuertemente.

Volteó su mirada de la puerta hasta Siwon, quien se secaba el sudor de la frente.—Uff, de la que te salvaste. Creí que tendría que llamar a una ambulancia o algo.

—Si ella y yo estuviésemos boxeando, ¿quién crees que ganaría?

—Donghae no seas estúpido... —Se apoyó en su hombro con pose de chulería—obviamente ella, tiene mucho más fuerza que tú.

—¡¿Qué?! —Abrió la boca realmente indignado.—¡¿Me crees tan débil?!

—Pues sí.

Iba a estrangularlo hasta que se escuchó el celular de su amigo sonar.

—Hola. —Lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero para contestar.

—Siwon, ¿el que te habla es tu amante ese del bar gay? —Habló en voz alta para que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea pudiera escucharlo y así podría avergonzar a su amigo.

Siwon salió de la habitación hacia el balcón con la cara completamente sonrojada dejando atrás a Donghae cayéndose de la risa y secándose las lágrimas. 

Al terminar la llamada volvió a la habitación aún con el celular en la mano.—Es Shindong, quiere hablar contigo. —Paró de reír de golpe, su cara de asustado era lo mejor y Siwon tenía ganas de sacarle una foto así, pero por supuesto que no lo haría.

Esta vez fue él quien salió al balcón sonrojado. Shindong era su jefe, y ahora estaba en problemas por querer ser gracioso.

—Juro por dios que sólo era una broma. Sí... lo sé, pero... —Fue cortado por las ásperas palabras del hombre mayor.—Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer. Sí, me voy a disculpar con él. —Escuchaba que hablaba en tono apagado.—Ya entendí, no tienes por que decirmelo más de dos veces.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Fingió naturalidad cuando Donghae regresó a la habitación.

—Primero que nos necesita para no sé qué en el estudio en media hora, y segundo que te pidiera disculpas por haberme metido en lo que no me importaba, pero eso no lo haré así que si te lo pregunta tu sólo di que sí.

—Entonces vamos, si llegamos tarde se molestará como la otra vez y ya sabes lo que hará.

—¡Ya ni lo digas! —Se quejó Hae mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras con algo de flojera. Creían que ya no harían nada más ese día.—Aún tengo pesadillas.—Se abrazó a Siwon mientras fingía llorar. Ya no quiero vivir eso de nuevo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres estudiar artes dramáticas como Hyuk? Pareces tener una verdadera pasión para la actuación, sobre todo cuando finges llorar es muy realista y de verdad te salen lágrimas.

—Yo sería mucho mejor actor que él, eso te lo aseguro. Por cierto, ¿no tenías un trabajo pendiente para mañana?

—Lo haré cuando terminemos.

—¿Seguro? —Asintió muy convencido de lo que decía.—Puedes decirle a Shindong que no puedes hoy y lo haces mañana, estoy seguro de que llegaremos muy tarde a casa y si le dices que no puedes y le inventas alguna excusa estúpida te dejará.

—Está bien, ya tengo una parte hecha, puedo trabajar un rato llegando y la termino en la mañana.

 

—¿A dónde creen que van esclavos? —Salió de la cocina asustandolos a los dos muchachos como si fueras dos niñas pequeñas. 

 

—A trabajar. —Respondieron sincronizadamente.

—Bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Se despidieron de ella y salieron hacia el auto de Donghae.

—Entonces en la mañana me la enseñarás. —Aseguró Hae entrando al auto en el lado del conductor.

—En la mañana te la enseñaré. —Aseguró él también.—Y la pintura también te la enseñaré.

Le tomó varios segundos darle sentido a las palabras de su amigo.—¡Oye! Eres un grosero.

—Y así me amas.

—No. Lo siento, pero has vivido en una mentira todo este tiempo.

—Pero yo te amo. —Recitó una típica frase que usaban en las películas románticas que Chae Rin y Eunhyuk siempre veían y por alguna razón extraña ninguno de los dos lograba entender nunca además de que les parecían extremadamente cursis.

—¡Pero yo a ti no! Y no me hagas repetirlo una vez más. —Amenazó con el dedo índice apuntándolo.—¿Y de qué es la pintura?

—Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

—¡No seas así!

—¿Así cómo? —Rió al ver la desesperación de su amigo.

—¡Así de cruel!

—Es una sorpresa para ti.

Estacionó el auto en el aparcamiento de la empresa, el que no estaban autorizados a usar pero Donghae no dejaría su preciado carro, al que solía llamar bebé, en un lugar donde alguien le pudiera causar el más mínimo daño.

—¿Fue menos de media hora?

 

 

A veces le asustaba llegar a su departamento cuando era de noche y al encender las luces encontrarse a un asesino esperando por su llegada. Como en esa historia de terror que Donghae le había contado una vez en halloween. Gracias a él ahora tenía que tener en su pequeña habitación una lamparita para poder dormir bien.

Esa noche no podría dormir, tenía que hacer su trabajo para la clase de mañana, ni siquiera lo había empezado y tampoco podía escoger qué hacer. Porque ideas tenía muchas, desde siempre estaba imaginando que crear al día siguiente.

Le había mentido a Donghae, pero es que no quería preocuparlo más, si es que se podía.

Le dijo que era una sorpresa para él, entonces tenía que pensar en lo que a su amigo le gustaría ver en una de sus pinturas, en su color favorito, el color del cabello de Eunhyuk, era... ¿rubio oscuro? ¿O castaño claro...? Claro que cuando le había hecho esa pregunta cuando estaba perdidamente enamorado ahora ¿cuál sería la respuesta? Si lo pensaba el color de cabello de Heechul no era tan lindo, era incluso hasta raro y no le quedaba tan bien.

¿Debería poner mariposas? Recordaba cuánto se emocionaba Donghae al ver una mariposa. Hizo varios trazos rápidos con un lápiz sobre una hoja de cuaderno antes de tomar las acuarelas.

No esperó a pensar y diseñar un poco más y se sentó en su silla alta enfrentándose al lienzo en blanco que lo esperaba impacientemente. Todos los artistas pasaban por ese momento siempre, la indecisión comiéndolo desde dentro antes de tocar el lienzo con el pincel lleno de color azul marino y después café claro luego oscuro y seguidamente todos los colores que tenía.

Algunos días no tenía las ganas de hacer nada relacionado con el arte, y ese no era uno de esos malos días que él odiaba.

Cuando empezó a sentir algo de sueño fue hacia la cocina a preparar no solo uno sino tres cafés para poder quedarse despierto toda la noche.

Al día siguiente tendría unas horribles ojeras y estaría obligado a usar el maquillaje que Chae Rin compró para él una vez que tenía bajo los ojos unas horribles manchas negras por no haber dormido en toda la noche.

Al regresar siguió trabajando en la pintura sin tomar un descanso, tomando café de vez en cuando hasta acabarse los tres y es cuando fue por el cuarto.

No durmió hasta las dos y media de la mañana, ya cuando todo estaba terminado y él orgulloso de su esfuerzo como siempre.


	6. What ever, he's kinda hot

—¡Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios...!

—Ya dí de una vez que viste. —Siwon sacudió fuertemente a su amigo de los hombros, quien había llegado corriendo hasta él.

—¡¡Encontré a el niño que acosabas en la cafetería el otro día!! —Gritó en su cara dando saltitos, intentaba zafarse del agarre del más alto.

—¡Aish! ¡Ya te dije que no lo acosaba!

Enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas, que Siwon en algún momento le había dicho que parecían de mujer, tratando de hacer que por fin admitiera que él tenía razón.

—Tu boca podrá decir que no pero tus ojos dicen... —Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir la famosa frase Donghae fue golpeado por su amigo en la cabeza.—¡Duele!

—Tan sólo estaba mirándolo un rato, eso no quiere decir que lo haya acosado.

—Por supuesto, y yo no estoy enamorado de mi auto tan sólo no dejo que nadie lo toque, eso es todo. —Dijo con tono sarcástico haciendo señas exageradas con las manos.

—Lo ves, tú sí me entiendes. —Contra atacó.

—Eres un idiota. —Le devolvió el golpe no tan fuerte.—Él es amigo de Eunhyuk y Chae Rin, se llama Kyuhyun, que nombre más raro y feo, de todos modos está bueno.

—¡Oye!

—Okey, sólo decía, por si querías saber.

—Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza tal cosa. Y es un bonito nombre.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Nunca en mi vida le pondría un nombre así ninguno de mis hijos aunque los odiase. Debería cambiarlo, igual que Eunhyuk, Hyukjae también es un nombre realmente horrible, no me casaría con él si aún tuviera ese nombre.

—Recuerda que es tu novio del que estás hablando.

—Yo no dije que no lo fuera. De todos modos ¿no quieres conocer a Kyu? —Trataba muy fuerte de que su curiosidad se fuera y lo dejara tranquilo, quería saber con todo su ser qué tipo de persona era él. Parecía tranquilo, un típico niño bueno, muy inteligente, de una familia con una buena posición económica y que en su vida se había metido en problemas. O al menos era lo que Siwon había percibido en todos esos minutos que lo estuvo observando tan detalladamente.—Anda —Donghae restregó su hombro contra el suyo tratando de convencerlo.—, yo sé que quieres.

—Te equivocas. —Mintió descaradamente. Se notaba a millas que en realidad las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas.—Y, por el amor de dios, deja de comportarte como ramera, me estás avergonzando. —Miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba viendo esa extraña escena.

—Vamos, cariño, solamente son 20 la hora. —Lo miró horrorizado mientras el descarado Donghae se burlaba de su expresión.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero deberías saber que en realidad das mucho miedo, cuando actúas como ramera y cuando ríes como desquiciado.

Donghae siguió riendo en todo el camino hacia el parque cerca de la universidad, aún con el cuadro que había hecho para él, le había encantado y Siwon había obtenido un excelente puntaje por su trabajo.

Al ver a Donghae riéndose solo le daba la sensación que algún día su amigo se volvería loco, si es que no lo estaba ya y no lo sabía.

—¿Y si me recuerda?

—¿Quién? ¿El acosado? No lo creo, dime ¿qué persona normal se va a acordar que alguien lo estaba acosando en una cafetería hace muuuuchooo tiempo? —Lo miró escéptico.—Pero él si se acuerda de ti.

—¡Todo es tu culpa!

—¡¿Mía?! —Se señaló a sí mismo.—Pues sí, si es mía.

—Y además eres un cínico.

—¡Oye! Eso mismo me dijo el maestro en la mañana. —Donghae rompió en carcajadas como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.—¡¡Eres un cínico, Lee Donghae!! ¡Nunca en mis quince años de enseñanza había tenido un alumno tan cínico! —Habló con un tono de voz más grave imitando a su maestro de baile que ya parecía demasiado viejo como para seguir dando clases.

—¿Qué le haces al pobre viejo para que se enoje contigo todos los días?

—¡Nada! Te lo juro. Tan sólo estaba preguntando a varios si habían hecho el proyecto y como yo sí lo había hecho estaba hablando con Ryeowook. El viejo me preguntó si estaba prestando atención así que le dije que no, según él me empecé a reír y luego me dijo que era un cínico.

—Y eso no es nada.

—¡Claro que no! —Replicó.—He hecho cosas mucho peores. ¡Mira! Allá están. —Señaló una de las bancas bajo los enormes árboles que proporcionaban sombra a los tres jóvenes.

—No quiero ir. —Dejó de caminar, arrepintiéndose.

—Vamos, no te preocupes, no está molesto con que lo acoses, de hecho se sonrojó bastante cuando se lo recordamos. —Bajó la cabeza avergonzado, dejándose arrastrar hasta donde estaban sus dos amigos y Kyuhyun.

Al llegar hasta ahí Donghae se sentó casi encima de Eunhyuk para desviar su atención del celular, como siempre, y Siwon a un lado de Chae Rin.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Kyuhyun tomando la pintura de las manos de Donghae.

—¡¿No es hermosa?! ¡Soy yo! ¡Con mariposas! —Gritó Donghae emocionado quitando la atención de Eunhyuk por unos momentos.

—Mmm... No. Es el príncipe de La bella y la bestia.

—Mmmmmm... NO. Soy yo.

—Mmmmmmmmmm... NO.

—¡QUE SÍ!

—¡NO!

Se le ocurrió una gran forma de por fin callar a Kyuhyun.—¡Siwon! ¡Tu novio no me agrada! —Eran como las palabras mágicas para poder ganar. Kyuhyun bajó la cabeza sonrojándose por milésima vez al mencionar a su acosador.—Y yo siempre gano.

—Eso no es cierto. —Interrumpió la rubia en la pelea de ambos chicos.—Nunca me ganas a mí.

La tarde pasó rápido mientras los cinco conversaban amenamente, y Donghae y Chae Rin peleaban por cosas demasiado estúpidas como siempre hacían.

 

—Vamos, tenemos que medirles los trajes para la boda. —Les recordó la rubia mientras se levantaba de la banca haciendo que los demás también lo hicieran.

—Creí que no tenían nuestras tallas.

—Llegaron en la mañana a la tienda, Kyuhyun fue conmigo.

—¿Y ésta vez sí son de nuestra talla? —Preguntó Donghae, recordando lo mucho que le apretaba de la cintura el pantalón.

—Espero que sí. Y también espero que no hayan engordado más en estos días. Los llevaré a hacer ejercicio para que ya no estén gordos.

 

 

 

 

 

—Éste traje sí esta bien. Te juro que al otro casi se le rompe el botón.

—Pues claro; pareces un hombre de cincuenta que ha tomado ya demasiada cerveza. —Dijo a la jefa de todos, Chae Rin, antes de terminar de pasar la chaqueta negra por los brazos de Donghae para completar el elegante traje negro.—Bien, ahora los zapatos.

Dijo para sí misma yendo hacia su armario para buscar los zapatos negros que complementarían al traje.

—¿Me veo bien? —Preguntó a Siwon, quien ya estaba completamente vestido y peinado.

—Obviamente. Pero yo me veo mejor. —Habló con arrogancia.

—No lo creo.

—Aquí están, póntelos. Y tú —Apuntó con su dedo hacia Siwon.—, ahora te voy a maquillar. Eunhyuk, tú peina a Donghae como en la foto que te enseñé hace rato.

—Rin, una pregunta, ¿porqué Sun Hee quiere hacer las preparaciones desde ahorita, falta demasiado para la fecha de la boda.

—Mira, las cosas salen mejor si se hacen con tiempo de sobra, Sun Hee y mis padres lo saben muy bien. Hace un año y medio separamos la iglesia y un salón de fiesta muy elegante en el centro de la ciudad que costó demasiado dinero, y hace medio año compraron todos los adornos y lo que llevaría la iglesia y el salón, compraron boletos de avión para ir de luna de miel a Francia y una pequeña casa ahí. Que estemos comprando los trajes pocos meses antes ya es atrasarnos en la planeación, así que no digas que falta mucho tiempo porque es como si ya fuera mañana. Y, por cierto, el ensayo general en la iglesia es en dos semanas así que pongan un recordatorio en sus teléfonos, de todos modos yo iré por ustedes para llevarlos.

—Nunca entendí para qué es el ensayo general. —Habló Donghae, quitando su mirada de su celular y metiéndose en la conversación.—No sirve para nada.

—¡Claro que sí! Es para verificar que todos saben lo que van a hacer y no cometan errores en plena ceremonia. Eunhyuk, como tú eres el mejor amigo del novio tendrás que dar un pequeño discurso sobre la hermosa pareja que ellos hacen y esas cosas...

'¿Y quién es el novio de Sun Hee?' Pensó Siwon para sus adentros. La conocía a ella, por supuesto, había convivido con ella en varias ocasiones en las que venía de visita, pues ella residía en Londres y cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad de venir lo hacía con mucho gusto, pero nunca había visto a su novio. Lo único que sabía era que llevaban apenas un año saliendo cuando decidieron comprometerse, ahora ya eran dos, y que él era hijo de uno de los socios del padre de Sun Hee y Chae Rin. 'Parece un poco apresurado. Ella sólo tiene dieciocho años. Deben de estar realmente enamorados'.

 

—¡Están muy hermosos! —Gritó la rubia al terminar de arreglar a los tres muchachos frente a ella, estaba orgullosa de su trabajo.—Ahora hay que tomar una foto. Siwon, abraza a Donghae como si realmente lo quisieras. 

 

— ¡Pero quítale el maldito flash! — Gritó Donghae al sentir que se quedaba ciego por tanta luz.

—Oh, claro. Siempre se me olvida.


	7. When I saw you, I think...

Entró en la cafetería a la que siempre iba, su favorita, y pidió un café, lo iba a necesitar si tenía que estar despierto en las clases.

Busco una mesa para sentarse un rato y revisar si el ensayo que había encargado el maestro no tenía errores. No tenía tanto tiempo para estar ahí, así que tendría que ser rápido. Hasta que su mirada cayó en alguien familiar, alguien a quien había acosado días atrás y con quién había hablado el día anterior.

—¡Siwon! —Kyuhyun levantó un poco la voz para que saliera de sus pensamientos y pudiera escucharlo. Al parecer lo había sorprendido mirándolo.—¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

—C-claro, sí. Digo, si no te molesto.

—Por supuesto que no, tú no molestas.

—¿Enserio? ¡Ja! Donghae dice que soy muy molesto. —Mencionó a su amigo mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de Kyuhyun.

—A mi no me pareces molesto, creo que eres adorable. —Ambos buscaron desesperadamente cualquier otra cosa a la cual ver, con los rostros completamente rojos. ‘Tal vez fue demasiado decir eso’ pensó Kyuhyun mientras devolvía su mirada hacia Siwon.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, Kyuhyun solamente viendo a Siwon mirar hacia las demás mesas mientras tomaba largos tragos de su taza de café. No quería romper ese agradable silencio que había entre los dos, le daba una tranquilidad a la que él no estaba acostumbrado. Normalmente en su casa todos hablaban muy fuerte o había música a un volumen muy alto, provocando que no se concentrara como quería en sus trabajos.

—¿Qué estudias? —Aunque, por el otro lado, le gustaba el tono de voz que usaba Siwon cuando hablaba con él.

—Derecho. Déjame adivinar, tú estudias... —Analizó su rostro como si con eso podría obtener la respuesta.—, bellas artes.—Al parecer sí que le funcionaba muy bien.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? ¡Eres un brujo!

Kyuhyun sonrió ante sus ocurrencias.

—En realidad Donghae me lo dijo antes de que te conociera. El cuadro que hiciste para él, era muy hermoso, aunque ese evidentemente no era Donghae.

—De hecho sí era él. Cuando lo hice estaba pensando en él, además La bella y la bestia es su película favorita de Disney.

—La mía también.

—A mí no me gusta. —Dijo eso sólo para hacerlo enojar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque?! —Dejó su café a un lado junto con toda la tranquilidad del lindo cuadro en el que estaban. Ya tendrían silencios cómodos después, ese no era el momento adecuado.

—Yo solamente creo que una persona tan buena como ella no debería de estar con un imbécil como él. ¡Es un abusivo!

—Bestia tiene sus motivos para actuar de esa manera.

—Por supuesto que no, no tiene ningún motivo, solamente es un patán que no supo valorar todo lo que tenía.

—Y después claramente se ve arrepentido de sus acciones y quiere arreglar las cosas.

—No, se resigna ante sus problemas y es cuando bella lo salva de su miseria.

—¿Cuál es la tuya? —Cambió de tema tan repentinamente, como si supiera que no iba a poder hacer que Siwon cambiara la forma de ver su película favorita, la que había visto tantas veces desde que tenía memoria.

—¿Mi qué?

—Tu película de Disney favorita.

—Humm... No lo sé. Tal vez, Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—¡¿Qué?! Alicia evidentemente consumió drogas, y tú también.

Con dificultad, Siwon tragó el café que apenas acababa de tomar en su boca, para luego poder entrar en una pequeña pelea contra Kyuhyun.—Es una de las mejores películas que Walt Disney pudo haber producido.

—Walt Disney se había inyectado heroína junto a los otros creadores.

—¡¿Cómo piensas en Walt de esa forma?! ¡Él es el mejor hombre de todo el mundo!

—Era.

Bajó la mirada hasta su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que sus clases comenzaran. El tiempo junto a Kyuhyun pasaba volando y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

—Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde, lo siento. —Metió todos sus apuntes en su mochila y la cargó en su hombro. Se había olvidado por completo de revisar su ensayo.

—No hay problema. Tienes que ir. O tal vez... —

—¿Tal vez...?

—Ven conmigo. —Se levantó también de su asiento mientras caminaba hacia la salida del local.

Lo siguió, no pudiendo resistirse a lo que harían.—¿Para qué?

—Faltar un día no te afectará en nada, lo prometo.

Salieron del establecimiento, Siwon siguiendo al más bajo.—Por tu cara creí que eras uno de esos niños buenos, que nunca faltas a clase, además la carrera de derecho no suena a algo fácil. Las apariencias engañan.

—Y apenas te vas dando cuenta. No tienes cara de acosador.

—¡No te estaba acosando! —Se defendió. Y es que era la pura verdad, no lo acosaba, sólo estaba mirándolo un rato. Si es que a eso no se le llamaba así.—A veces Donghae exagera mucho las cosas.

—Uhm... ya lo creo.

Kyuhyun no paraba de hablar mientras que Siwon en su mente pensaba en cómo no se cansaría de escuchar su voz por horas, con ese extraño acento que no lograba reconocer. Pero era agradable, su tono de voz, y las palabras que utilizaba para describir todo lo que le gustaba y disgustaba.

—Llegamos.

Se detuvieron delante de las puertas del centro comercial, tan sólo estaba a unas cuadras.

Entraron al enorme lugar recorriendo con la vista todas las tiendas buscando una en específico.—¿A qué venimos? —Menos Siwon. Él no sabía para qué Kyuhyun quería ir ahí.

—Tengo que comprar ropa.

—Nunca me imaginé que eras de esos que gastan todo su dinero en verse bien.

Entraron a una tienda de Gucci, Siwon veía hacia todos lados sorprendido, nunca antes había entrado a una de esas tiendas con tan sólo verlas desde lejos sabía que todo ahí era muy caro.

A primera vista estaban bolsos para mujer de color negro, plateado y dorado. Seguidamente habían joyas en mostradores de cristal, maniquíes usando largos vestidos elegantes. Recorrieron todo hasta llegar hasta las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, donde estaba la sección para hombres.

—Ven, ayúdame a buscar algo.

—¿A dónde vas a ir con ropa tan costosa?

Se acercaron a un aparador donde estaban trajes en color blanco y negro.—Fiesta familiar.

—¿Y desde cuándo importa mucho verse así de bien para la familia?

—A mí me importa. —Tomó un traje blanco, dos negros y uno azul, también dos camisas de manga larga color blanco y negro, se alejó de ahí hacia los suéteres, buscando uno color rojo o celeste.—Y a mi familia también, más que a mi.

Buscó entre todos lados algo que a Kyuhyun también se le podría ver bien, incluso mejor que los trajes, algo diferente de lo que normalmente usaba.

Caminó algo rápido hacia los aparadores algo alejados de donde primero estaba, tomando de ahí una chaqueta de cuero en color negro, y regresó a donde Kyuhyun.—Deberías usar ésta.

Al segundo en que Kyuhyun observó la prenda que tenía entre las manos no pudo evitar reírse en su cara, doblándose por el dolor en su panza que tanta risa había provocado.

—Yo no uso ese tipo de ropa. —Se quitó las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos de tanto reír.—Y tampoco creo que a mis padres les agrade.

—¿Por qué no? Yo pienso que te quedaría muy bien. —Kyuhyun pasó de él y fue directo a los vestidores.—Porfavoooor. —Lo siguió con la chaqueta aún en mano.—Prometo que no te pediré nada más en toda la vida.

—No pensaba darte algo en toda la vida. 

Kyuhyun entró a los vestidores ignorándolo completamente. No estaba con ánimos para soportar a un Siwon así de molesto, incluso más molesto que su hermanita de apenas dos años.

Primero se probó la camisa negra con el suéter celeste y el traje blanco. Salió del vestidor y se encontró a Siwon todavía con la chaqueta en mano.

—¿Cómo me veo? —Miró el enorme espejo detrás de Siwon.

—No tan bien, deberías ponerte ésta, es mucho mejor. —Extendió la prenda de vestir para que la tomara, sin embargo no lo hizo y sólo se quedó parado mirándolo como si quisiera ahorcarlo por todo lo que había dicho en el día.

—¡No estoy jugando!

—¡Yo tampoco!

Entró de nuevo al vestidor más molesto que antes. Evidentemente Siwon no se daría por vencido. Tomó lo primero que se le ocurrió y salió de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal ahora?

De verdad que intentó no reír al ver lo mal conbinado que Kyuhyun se veía, parecía que ni siquiera había puesto atención en lo que se suponía había venido a hacer. No entendía mucho a ese niño.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes? —Preguntó Kyuhyun al ver que Siwon no dejaba de reír y agarrar fuertemente la chaqueta.

—Ve el espejo, a ver si no te da risa lo que traes puesto.

Miró hacia el espejo con cara de horror, realmente no lo había pensado. Y volvió al vestidor totalmente avergonzado.

Antes de que pudiera quitarse la desastrosa combinación que había hecho, Siwon entró al vestidor junto a él, ésta vez con una expresión totalmente seria.—Quítate eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Te dije que te quitaras eso.

—¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Tú estás aquí! —Siwon empezó buscando entre toda la ropa que Kyuhyun había llevado.

—Ay, por favor. No es como si me interesara ver algo de ti. —Y de hecho sí que quería ver algo.—Además tenemos lo mismo, así que no es algo que no haya visto antes. —Al final obedeció y empezó por quitarse el saco.

Mientras él lo hacía, el mayor estaba buscando una muy buena combinación, que realmente le quedara bien a Kyuhyun, aunque seguramente todo le quedaba muy bien a él.

—¡No me veas!

—Ni pensaba hacerlo. —Pasó a Kyuhyun todas las prendas que debía ponerse y salió de ahí para no incomodar más al menor.

Después de varios minutos Kyuhyun aún no salía, Siwon se debatía si debería entrar o no. Al final lo hizo.

Encontró a Kyuhyun mirándose al espejo asombrado. —No sabía que tenías buen gusto.

—¡Ey! ¡Yo tengo muy buen gusto! Y además de eso una elegancia que tú nunca tendrás. —Salió por un momento para tomar de nuevo la chaqueta y llevársela.—Sigo pensando que ésta te quedaría mejor.

—¡Ya está! — La quitó de sus manos con mucha fuerza.—¡Bien, la compraré! Pero, no la usaré frente a mi familia ni frente a alguien que me conozca tan siquiera de vista.


	8. Dumb

—¡Está lloviendo! —Kyuhyun dejó caer las bolsas de papel al piso, e intentó salir corriendo fuera del edificio, sin embargo fue detenido por Siwon al instante.

—No. —Sentenció muy seriamente, no lo decía jugando. Tomó las bolsas él mismo mientras tiraba del brazo de Kyuhyun para volver adentro. 

Kyuhyun parecía un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche por no haber conseguido lo que quería. Estaba bien. Siwon no quería que se enfermara por su culpa, se sentría culpable si algo le sucedía. Y claro que no quería eso.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —Forcejeó para sacarse del agarre de Siwon sin ningún éxito mientras gritaba la gente les dirigía unas miradas extrañas.—¡Yo también tengo derechos!

—Te dará un resfriado.

Kyuhyun sonrió malévola mente mientras veía hacia dónde se dirigían, era su oportunidad.

Antes de que Siwon supiera lo que estaba pasando por su mente lo empujó hacia adentro de la cafetería muy vacía y corrió en dirección opuesta a la que iban. Reía de la última expresión en el rostro de Siwon que pudo ver, total sorpresa. Y es que, en realidad, él sí que parecía una persona tranquila, podía aparentar cuando quisiese, en realidad era todo lo contrario a tranquilo.

Miró hacia atrás para verificar si es que Siwon había decidido perseguirlo o lo había dejado ir. De todos modos, ni siquiera pensaba salir a la lluvia. Y efectivamente el mayor corría detrás de él con todas las bolsas cargadas intentando que nada se saliese.

—¡Alcánzame si puedes!

Redujo un poco la velocidad para hacerle creer a Siwon que ya iba a conseguirlo, que ya podría tenerlo, justo cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de tomarlo por la camisa corrió aún más rápido, dirigiéndose hacia la tienda de mascotas, que estaba al otro lado de la tienda.

Entró a la tienda, sin siquiera haber derramado una gota de sudor. En cambio cuando el mayor de los dos entró tenía muchas gotitas de sudor resbalando por su frente hasta desaparecer en el cuello de su camiseta.

Siwon estaba por decir algo, pero antes de eso Kyuhyun lo interrumpió.—¡Cómprame un pez!

—No. —Dejó todas las bolsas en el suelo.

—¿Un hamster?

—No.

—¿Tortuga?

—No.

—¿Perro?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¡Una serpiente!

Corrió hasta donde estaban serpientes de diferentes colores en cajas de vidrio, le ofreció su más hermosa y sincera sonrisa a Siwon para convencerlo.—¿Habías dicho un pez?

—¡Si! —Gritó dando saltitos y salió corriendo hasta donde estaban las peceras. Una vez más llegaba a su cabeza el pensamiento de que Kyuhyun se comportaba más como un niño que como una persona universitaria. Al reflexionarlo, Siwon aún no le había preguntado su edad, no le había preguntado nada de él en realidad, no sabía nada, ahora tenía mucha curiosidad.

Al llegar hasta las peceras ya había un empleado listo para sacar al pez que Kyuhyun escogería.

—¡Ven! —Le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara.—¿Cuál debería llevarme? —Regresó su vista hacia los pequeños peces dentro.

—Depende. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Lo pensó durante un minuto entero que para el mayor pareció una eternidad.

—Negro.

Esta vez los dos miraron dentro de la pecera para llevarse la sorpresa de que no había ningún pez de aquel color.

—Creí que tu color favorito sería uno más... no lo sé... ¿alegre? —Alegre justo como lo era su personalidad, en realidad, alegre como todo en él, cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con él tenía que ser así.

—¡El negro es el color más alegre del mundo!

—¿En cuál mundo vives?

Lo ignoró por completo buscando otro pez que fuera de su agrado.—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—No lo sé, hay muchos colores y combinaciones entre ellos que crean aún más colores y...

—Ay, por favor, sólo dí el que sea, el que te guste más o... el que observes muy seguido. Tal vez ese sea el tuyo.

—¿Morado?

Kyuhyun buscó en la pecera alguno de el color favorito de Siwon. Y había cinco peces de ese color.—El morado es un color taaan normal, y aburrido. Quiero ese, el de la esquina. —Señaló al empleado cuál pez era el que se llevaría a su casa, a cuenta de Siwon, claro estaba.—¿Por qué el morado?

—No lo sé. Me gusta ese color.

—Mi maestra decía que ese color era para maricones. —Rió mientras recordaba lo que le decía a uno de sus compañeros de clase en la escuela cuando traía puesto su suéter lila favorito. Mientras la señora reía los demás alumnos sólo podían estar callados intentando lo más posible no entrometerse, pues no estaban de acuerdo además de que ese chico era amigo de casi todos ahí, pero obviamente no podían reprocharle nada a la maestra.

—¡No es de maricones! —Casi gritó mientras se acercaban a la caja para pagar.—Es un color normal, como cualquier otro.

—¡No me grites! No dije que yo pensara eso, lo que yo dije es que mi maestra lo decía.

Mientras los dos se gritaban el empleado los miraba con una expresión un poco incómoda a la vez que con algo de ternura. A sus ojos esos dos eran una pareja adorable.

—Mejor sólo toma tu maldito pez y cállate.

—¡Siii! —Tomó la bolsa de plástico que dentro contenía el pez y salió corriendo de la tienda. Siwon sacó su billetera para pagarle, en lo que buscaba el dinero que requería escuchó la voz del empleado dirigiéndose a él.

—Felicidades, amigo.

—¿Disculpe? —Levantó su mirada llena de confusión hacia el muchacho, que no aparentaba más de dieciséis años, que sonreía genuinamente. Los cabellos negros salían rebeldes de la gorra verde y sus ojos eran amables.

—Hacen una buena pareja. Espero que las cosas sigan igual de bien y que mejoren.

No tuvo tiempo de contestar, de aclarar las cosas, decirle que en realidad Kyuhyun y él no eran novios y que apenas lo conocía desde corto tiempo atrás, pero el chico menor entró corriendo de nuevo adentro de la tienda,

—¡Siwon! ¡¿Qué es lo que comerá Hen?!

—¿Hen?

—Así se llamará de ahora en adelante. ¿No te gusta?

—No.

—Pues te aguantas, porque así se llamará por el resto de su vida. —De volvió la bolsa de plástico al mostrador.—Como sea, ¿qué comerá? ¿En dónde vivirá? ¿Con qué va a jugar?

 

Y así fue como Siwon vació toda su cartera en una pecera, algo grande para un solo pez, con varios adornos como rocas gigantes en color café, piedras pequeñitas en diferentes colores brillantes, un barco y varias plantas unas artificiales y otras reales. Además de varios botes de alimento que eran demasiado costosos para su pequeñísimo tamaño. Tendrían que regresar a la tienda en repetidas ocasiones solamente para comprar más alimento.

 

 

 

 

—Gracias, por cierto. —Agradeció, por fin, Kyuhyun mientras salían del centro comercial. Ahora no tenían ni idea de a dónde ir. De lo único que Kyuhyun estaba seguro era que no quería despedirse tan pronto de Siwon. Quería sólo un poquito más de tiempo si no era demasiado pedir, en realidad sí que lo era, pero no importaba, pocas veces en su vida había sentido vergüenza de verdad.

—No es nada. —Sí que era algo.—Fue mejor que ir a las aburridas clases.

Siwon cargaba en la espalda su mochila y en brazos la pecera, mientras Kyuhyun traía las bolsas de Gucci ocupando ambas de sus manos.—¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

—Yo quería un café. ¡Hasta que alguien me empujó dentro de la tienda y salió corriendo como cobarde!

—¡Hey! No soy un cobarde. Tan sólo quería ponerle algo de emoción al asunto. ¿A qué lugar te gustaría ir ahora? —No era muy tarde, de hecho tenían el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo más; aunque no se le ocurría nada divertido, pensó que Siwon tal vez tendría alguna propuesta.

—No lo sé.

—¡Dí el lugar que sea y ya! No tienes que pensarlo tanto. —Cayó en cuenta de que estaba gritándole sin ninguna razón de por medio, se tranquilizó relajando sus cuerdas vocales para tratar de hablar un poco más suave.—Me gustaría estar en cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando sea contigo. —Bajó la cabeza muy avergonzado de sus recientes palabras. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decir algo así, fue puro impulso.

Siwon evidentemente tampoco sabía qué decir, habían quedado en completo silencio después de esa revelación, y no era un silencio tan cómodo como el de esa mañana en la cafetería.

—Podríamos ir a ver una película... pero no creo que nos dejen pasar con todas estas cosas. —Miró hacia el cargamento que ahora debían de llevar a todos lados.—O tal vez podríamos ir al parque... pero igualmente tendríamos que llevar todo esto.

—¡Vamos a tu departamento! —Saltó de repente Kyuhuyn. Siwon sólo podía preguntarse: ¿Cómo sabía este niño que tenía un departamento?—Eunhyuk me dijo que vivías solo y Donghae dijo que un buen polvo ahí no me vendría nada mal ¡es muy grosero! Así que...

—Así que... —Lo incitó a que terminara lo que quería decir.

—¡Noche de películas!

—No.

—¡¿Porqué?! ¡No puedes decirme que no!

—Tengo universidad mañana, no puedo faltar tanto.

Dejó todas las bolsas caer al piso mientras detuvo su andar, lucía serio, no había visto esa expresión en él, desde que lo conocía siempre había tenido una bonita sonrisa adornando su rostro.—No me moveré de aquí hasta que digas que vamos a ir a tu casa a ver películas toda la noche.

—¡Kyu, no seas infantil, por favor! —Se acercó hasta donde se había quedado.—Siento que se me van a caer los brazos con todo y pecera. —Acomodó nuevamente esa enorme cosa entre sus brazos, los que ya estaban acalambrados por estar sosteniendo algo tan pesado como eso. El menor lo ignoró por completo, sacó su celular fingiendo hacer algo muy importante en él.—¡Está bien! —Se rindió, después de un par de minutos lanzando un grito al aire, captando toda la atención del chico con el celular.—Será noche de películas.

—¡Siiii! —Dió pequeños saltitos, completamente alegre por haber conseguido lo que quería. Ahora sí que haría algo con su celular, mandó un mensaje a la casa en la que estaba de invitado para avisar a sus padres que no llegaría a dormir esa noche y que se quedaría en casa de un nuevo amigo. No tendrían problema alguno con eso.

—¡Pero...! —Kyuhyun detuvo su felicidad al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Siwon, un "pero" nunca era buena señal.—Tendré que ir a la universidad a las once para al menos presentar un trabajo pendiente.

Kyuhyun reanudó sus saltitos al escuchar que no era algo tan difícil de cumplir. Llamó a un taxi, por supuesto que de ninguna manera caminarían tanto, pues eran unos flojos.

Llegaron al edificio donde estaba el muy pequeño departamento de Siwon. Estaba algo nervioso de que Kyuhyun, una persona con una muy evidente buena vida llena de lujos, supiera cuál era su hogar, sin embargo no podía quejarse, era la mejor opción en todo Seúl, era barato y le sobraba para poder comprarse algún capricho de vez en cuando.

Esperaba burlas, tal vez una carcajada al entrar, o tal vez que Kyuhyun se arrepintiera de quedarse a dormir ahí y se marchara.

Sus manos sudaban por el nerviosismo. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era quedarse callado esperando por una reacción y tal vez un milagro.

 

Kyuhyun examinaba el lugar sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

 

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?


End file.
